fallfromheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Doviello
Background No one is sure what the Doviello were before the Age of Ice, most likely men from many nations. But instead of retreating to caves to last out the cold, they became wild men barely surviving on the surface, raiding and killing any groups they found. They continue their habits even as the other nations try to settle on the surface. The greatest shock to those who study the Doviello is this—that they are indeed human. This is a tribe so savage and feral that most sane people assume them to be monsters; alas such barbarism is indeed rooted in the deepest reaches of the human soul. The unending winter of the Age of Ice winnowed away compassion and trust from the Doviello, stripped them bare of everything but will and strength. Charadon leads them like a wolf pack, constantly in search of the easiest and weakest prey. Even orcs and beasts fear the alpha wolf of the Doviello. Mahala is subtler, but no less dangerous for her tendency to strike quick and vanish back into the snowy night. Features Strategy Links The Doviello don't have the requirements on buildings that other civilizations do. This makes them less reliant on their cities and more able to build units in newly conquered towns. Additionally, Doviello Melee units can upgrade without needing to return to your own territory, and even the Workers can upgrade into Warriors. The Doviello World Spell, Wild Hunt, creates a wolf for every combat unit the player controls, with a strength comparable with whichever unit they came from. This can be a great asset when you pick a fight and suddenly realize you are not adequately prepared. Though their secondary Hero, Lucian, is not incredibly strong, getting him for free at the start of the game is an undeniable advantage. He may not quite be able to take out a Rival's first City unassisted, but he can make it quite easy with the right support. The Shrine of the Champion and Resurrect are still linked to The War Machine however, so do not take too many risks with Lucian, you can never get him back. Though research rates will suffer due to the lack of Libraries, production of troops is at the least on par with your opposition due to the lack of needing Buildings to enable each unit. This means that while your opponents must specialize their cities and be vulnerable to a precision raid, you are capable of having each city produce defenders for itself, and having all cities work together to form an invasion force when it is time to attack an opponent. Perhaps the largest boon to the Doviello comes from their Palace. With a 40% reduction to War Weariness, it is easy to get into war and stay in it. Which is good because that is about the only way in which the Doviello can come out on top in Erebus. Take advantage of the extra Beastmen you receive at the start of the game and when you find a neighbor attack him ruthlessly. Even if you cannot take his city, you can force him to remain within it while you pillage the countryside and amass a larger force from the safety of your own borders to crush his defenders. Unlike most other Civilizations who may spend time seeking out ideal locations to settle each city, it is often in the best interest of the Doviello to place their cities close together and not worry about the landscape too much. Because of the lack of percentage bonuses to your research rates, large cities are not nearly so useful as numerous small ones, each with a Elder Council and a Market to sustain your growth and development. See this post in the Your Top Ten Tips for Your Favorite Civ thread for a general strategy.Category:Civilizations